


Goodbyes are hard

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Series: FakeAh AU's [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: When mama Jack and papa Geoff have to go on a "business trip", the boys don't react well.





	Goodbyes are hard

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

It was the first day of the summer holidays and the Ramsey-Pattillo household was usually hectic, the four children racing around at the thought of all the time to spend with their just as excited parents. However, good old Burnie had to throw a wrench in the machine and ask Geoff and Jack to help with a heist.

Now, the two of them had distanced themselves from that lifestyle, not really doing it after they first introduced Ryan into the family. The boy was just learning to walk when the ex-criminals called it quits. But this was Burnie, and Geoff could never let his old friend down.

So, instead of their four boys babbling about all the things they could do during summer, they were all sulking in their rooms. Apart from Jeremy. Jeremy was the youngest at 5, him having woken when he heard jack bustling about to feed herself and Geoff.

He’d wandered out of his bedroom and pouted when he saw Geoff, immediately being pulled on to his lap for a hug. The parents’ hearts were breaking, seeing their little man be all quiet and sad instead of his normal rambunctious self. Jack, after finishing her own breakfast, started on some cereal for Jeremy. It was best to not wake the others, perhaps them waking with them already gone would be easier on them. Who it would be easier for, herself and Geoff or the kids, she didn’t know. 

However, that plan flew out the window when Ryan trudged out of his room and just stood in the door way. The awakening of the 10-year-old was due to the phone ringing, Trevor letting Jack know that traffic had him and Barbara running late.

Ryan didn’t speak as Jack then made cereal for him, the redheaded woman sighing before approaching him to usher him towards the table. Suddenly, tears slipped from Ryan’s eyes and Jack froze with shock. Sure, she’d seen the boy cry but only perhaps a tear or two. This time he was sobbing, his nose dribbling on to her shirt as she crouched and enveloped him into her arms with a sad smile. 

It made her heart ache and it wasn’t long before Jeremy was doing the exact same as Ryan, yet Geoff had the smart idea of using a dish cloth to stop his shirt from becoming a snot covered mess.

Geoff was able to get the boys settled after taking them into the living room, essentially bribing them with video games to pass the time. Jack had slumped herself down at the table, rubbing at her forehead and thinking over what they were doing.

“I don’t want to leave them,” she mumbled, glancing up at Geoff to see the same hurt expression on his face. 

“I know but its only a weekend. Like three days maximum. Plus, they’ll have Trevor and Barbara,” he tried to reassure his wife, unsure of whether it was working or not. Maybe he was just making himself regret the decision to go. But either way it was too late, and the doorbell pushed that point even further. 

And so, Geoff answered the door, letting Trevor and Barbara inside and giving them a quick run down of the current situation whilst jack slipped into Gavin and Michael’s room. 

The two were awake, huddled together under Michael’s duvet as Jack recognised the sound of a Pokémon battle muffled through the sheets. She slowly moved over and peeled back the cover, Michael immediately looking guilty from being caught in the act, but Jack chuckled.

“Hey, boys. Momma came to say goodbye because her and daddy are going soon,” she whispered, sitting herself on the bed and the boys scrambled into her lap.

“How long are you gonna be?” Michael questioned, Jack proud of the 8-year-olds lack of fear at time like this, especially compared to Gavin’s silence.

“Just until Monday. But you have your brothers and Trevor and Barbara, so you shouldn’t get scared or lonely,” she said, the second part pointed more towards the 6-year-old who was sniffling a little. 

It took a little convincing to get the boys off her lap and into the kitchen, where Geoff was waiting with two bowls of cereal and two glasses of orange juice. Gavin continued to stay quiet, whereas Michael happily crunched on his breakfast and immediately bugged Trevor with questions he clearly didn’t have the answer to. 

When it came time for Geoff and Jack to leave, they demanded hugs from each of their boys in turn, Jack giving each forehead a kiss whilst Geoff snuck one on their cheeks. The door closed behind them and Jeremy ran towards the living room window before Trevor could grab him, waving wildly to the car that drove away.

“I’ll miss them,” he announced, shuffling back to his place on the sofa and holding his stuffed Voltorb to his chest.

“They won’t be gone for long,” Barbara reassured him, stroking his short brunette locks. 

The group then settled into a usual routine. Barbara sat herself next to Jeremy, Gavin on her other side and happily chattering away to them before Michael eventually joined in. Ryan would sulk in his bedroom but, on one trip out to sneak some food, he spotted the space next to Trevor and sat himself down. An arm was round his shoulder soon enough and he settled into Trevor’s side, watching Michael destroy Gavin at Halo.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine, until about 2am that night.

The soft padding of feet on the wooden floor didn’t wake the two in the guest room, but the whispers of “Barbara” and the tugging of her hair caused to blonde to peel open her eyes and make out Jeremy in the darkness. 

She was quick to sit up and flick the lamp on, now getting to see the boy’s flushed face and his hands covering his pyjama pants.

“I had a nightmare and wet the bed,” he mumbled, sniffling slightly. Barbara gave him a soft smile before clambering out of her own bed and letting him lead her to his rom.

“Don’t worry, Jeremy. We’ll get you changed and we’ll change the sheets, so they can be washed in the morning. It’s no big deal. Do you remember what your nightmare was?” she asked, starting to peel the wet sheets away and drop them into his laundry basket.

“I…I had a dream that mommy and daddy didn’t come home,” he whispered, clutching his Voltorb tightly.

“Well,” Barbara started as she then moved on to changing his pyjamas, “Your mommy and daddy would never leave you guys forever. Because I know they love you so very much.  
Do you want to know how much?”

“How much?”

“Millions and billion and trillions. And that’s a big number.”

The words brought a smile to the boy’s lips and his pyjamas were soon swapped for a clean pair, Barbara making quick work of ushering him back into bed.  
And, by Monday, there were no more nightmares, no more accidents more tears. That was until jack and Geoff returned and were greeted by many tears of happiness and lots of hugs, even Ryan joining in.


End file.
